


Almyran Prince

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [28]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Partying, broken language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Claude and Petra approaches his father to present his success and claim the Almyran throne. His father has an alternative suggestion.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552720
Kudos: 11





	Almyran Prince

All Petra knew about Almyran celebrations was that the Almyrans that came to Fodlan were all very much beer guzzlers and raucous partygoers. Although her suspicions were correct and Almyrans weren’t like that as a rule, it did seem like at least half of the attendees at this one fit the mould. Or at least, the minority that did filled up half the space.

“That sort of thing is strictly regulated. Those that are into that must take up only part of the venue, or else the people who aren’t would never leave their houses,” Claude explained. Petra wondered why neither Fodlan or Brigid had similar rules, but the fact such drunks were much fewer and further between probably explained a great deal. Claude held her by the hand slightly tighter than normal, navigating the more subdued, but still fairly loud, portion of the hall before making it to the throne on which the King of Almyra sat. King Delita beamed proudly at the sight of his son, but Claude did not seem to be of the same mind. Not that he showed a frown on his face, but Petra could tell.

“So you have brought a knife to the forces tearing Fodlan in two. Well done, Khalid. Between your help in curing Fodlan and the help of this lovely young lass teaching us how Fodlan folk think, we’re well on our way to ending our pointless little feuds, aren’t we?” Delita asked, his hand coming down on the back of Annette. Annette’s knees buckled, and Mercedes instantly came to her side to catch her.

“And Claude’s… Khalid’s mother didn’t?” Petra asked, still not quite having come to grips with the idea that Claude was not the name her fiance was born with. Khalid did come to her tongue easier, but having known Claude for five years, that much wasn’t enough to make the switch.

“Ovelia knew Fodlan’s customs, but she was an Almyran at heart. She came to us because this is more of a home to her than Fodlan was. Annette, though? She came here while still being a Fodlan folk at heart, and that rubbed off on people. Did you hear she stayed loyal to her birth father after he had abandoned her for five years? Completely unthinkable here, yet that’s something you do in Fodlan,” Delita explained. Petra decided just what Khalid thought of loyalty to one’s birth father was not her business, and elected to steer clear of asking here.

“In Brigid, family is important also. My grandfather means the world, and I made sure to write him before visiting here. But my grandfather is a good man. I do not know what it is like to have no good relative,” Petra said.

“Hey, my father may have not been of the best, but he was an… he was neat,” Annette blurted out, trying her hardest to speak in Almyran despite the fact everyone present knew Fodlani anyway.

“So you love your grandpa a lot, Brigid princess? I imagine you’d want to go to Brigid often to see him,” Delita asked. Petra nodded, and Khalid had that startled expression he wore when his cunning plan had a hole that was currently being slipped through. Petra raised an eyebrow at him, wondering just why she wasn’t clear on what the plan being disrupted was.

“Khalid, you have made instrumental steps for Almyra’s relationship with Fodlan. But I am afraid I must refuse your request to continue your efforts from the position of Almyra’s king,” Delita said.

“Father?” Khalid asked.

“Arazlam will be a fine King, and to be honest, I’m not entirely sure I could extend that same compliment to you. But even if you had done what you promised, and I will assure you you did enough that I am satisfied you fulfilled that promise, you have another, more pressing duty to attend to, and neither Arazlam nor any of your other brothers can take on that duty,” Delita said, slowly drifting to face Petra as he talked. Khalid’s gaze followed his lead, and a smile came to his face as he realised what Delita had in mind.

“You want me to focus on supporting Petra in Brigid, don’t you? Are you sure you lot can handle Almyra without me?” Claude asked.

“Well, I mean… we have these two,” Delita said. Annette gave a nervous giggle as she suddenly looked around for somewhere to back away to, and Mercedes had a hand grabbing hers to stop her running back to their house.

“You can counting on us, Prince of Khalid. And I am sure that Brigid will not be so pushing that you can’t lend a foot every now and when,” Mercedes assured him. Or at least, it might have been reassuring if it wasn’t clear both girls had a ways off from mastery of the Almyran tongue.

“Father…” Khalid said, and Petra knew that some part of him had been clinging to this goal for years. She leant in and kissed him, making sure his father knew that, despite his protests, his son was well and truly in love.

“From what I hear, Brigid and Fodlan have a worse living history than Almyra and Fodlan. If you were to turn your back on that for your own country, that would reflect poorly on your character. Besides, I hear Brigid throws great weddings,” Delita said.

“Do not be getting your hopes up, Almyra is more louder than anything Brigid performs. Brigid marriage is elegantly ceremony,” Petra said.

“If Father’s coming, it  _ will _ be loud. And I’m fairly sure that’s before anyone else from Almyra that follows,” Claude joked. He took in a breath, and threw an arm around her.

“...I accept, Father. I will try and bring this success to Brigid like I have to Almyra. Petra already has a strong bond with Empress Edelgard, so at least I don’t need to do it all from scratch,” Khalid agreed. Petra rolled her eyes somewhat sarcastically.


End file.
